Dr. Evil (Austin Powers)
Douglas "Dougie" Powers, better known as Dr. Evil, is the main antagonist of the film series. He is the head of a criminal organization with the intention of taking over the world, and is the archenemy and long-lost brother of main protagonist Austin Powers. He is also a parody of Ernst Stavro Blofeld, the archenemy of James Bond in the 007 films and novels. He was portrayed by , who also played the title character in all three films. Biography After a near defeat in 1967 at the hands of his nemesis, Austin Powers, he retreated into a space pod that cryogenically froze both himself and his beloved cat, Mr. Bigglesworth. Austin Powers agreed to also be cryogenically frozen in order to be reanimated at the time when Dr. Evil returned. In Dr. Evil's absence, his organization continued to grow economically to fund their evil deeds and kept several parties employed. His companies fared so well even that one company alone made several times more than the evil doctor originally intended to ransom the entire world. He also has a clone named Mini-Me, who is significantly shorter than him introduced in the second movie. In the third movie, it is revealed that he is in fact Austin Powers' twin brother, Douglas (or "Dougie") and Nigel Powers' second son, and the two team up to stop van der Smut. In the end, both Dr. Evil and Mini-me are reformed with Scott Evil, his son, being in command of his evil organization, and Goldmember being the real destroyer. Although many aspects of his life are unknown, some details are revealed by the doctor in a group therapy session from the original movie: Despite his intelligence, he got several unintelligent ideas mainly in his schemes has mostly flaws in them. Dr. Evil has three testicles, this was revealed when Mini Me lowered the globe during a demonstration accidentally hitting Dr. Evil in the crotch. After reacting in agony, he announced he had to check his balls and counted three. Schemes Dr. Evil's projects for world domination are often named after pop culture trademarks (Death Star, The Alan Parsons Project, Preparation H) and he is often unaware of the accidental pun. For example, when Dr. Evil says he will turn the moon into a "Death Star" (said with finger quotes), Scott laughs and calls him "Darth". Scott also coughs and mutters "Rip-off!" After a slight pause, his father says, "Bless you." Dr. Evil varies in how real he makes his threats out to be. When he makes his threat of causing all of the volcanoes in the world to erupt at once, all he does is display his machinery, something of an homage to Thunderball. When he makes the threat of "Death Star", he "demonstrates" the power of his laser by showing the President and the cabinet footage of the White House being destroyed. After the President and the cabinet realize they're still alive, he says "Well actually that was just footage from the movie Independence Day, but the real laser would be a lot like that". With his threat of flooding the world, he shows that the tractor beam is real by pulling down a satellite that looks like a pair of breasts. Dr. Evil seems to have a problem in general with understanding world economy and money, especially regarding the modern American economy and inflation. In the first film, he intends to hold the world ransom for one million dollars, but doesn't understand that isn't as large a sum of money as it was in the 1960s, because of inflation, and the demand causes the U.N. to burst out laughing. In the second film, Dr. Evil goes back to 1969 and plans to hold the world ransom for $100 billion, and when he tells the amount to the President, he receives a similar reaction as in the first film when the President and his cabinet laugh at him. In the second film, Dr. Evil says, "Why make trillions when we can make... BILLIONS?" not knowing that trillions are larger than billions. In the third movie, he demands "1 billion, gagillion, fafillion, shabolubalu million illion yillion... yen". This time his demand is met with simple confusion from the world leaders. In his first film, his other idiotic schemes include a threat to destroy the ozone layer and make a scandal of Prince Charles' marriage, humorously unaware that these were both major issues recently and have since subsided. One of Dr. Evil's greatest desires is to have "frickin' sharks with frickin' laser beams attached to their frickin' heads," and is disappointed when he can't have the sharks because of laws on endangered species. Instead, Number 2 gives him mutated sea bass, which Dr. Evil grudgingly accepts, muttering "Well, it's a start" (they were ill-tempered, as the bass do manage to eat the head of one unfortunate henchman hired by Dr. Evil, who was having a stag party at Hooters that was informed of his death). Scott however, manages to get him said sharks in the third film as a father-son gift. Dr. Evil can't resist cracking puns at his own work (he says his submarine lair is "long and hard and full of seamen"). As with Auric Goldfinger, he creates models of his plans, worried that they are too complicated for his minions to understand. He also cares nothing for the companies (Virtucon, Starbucks, Hollywood Talent Agency) that fund his plans, ignoring all suggestions from Number 2 on how to increase the profit of such companies honestly. Although he was impressed that Number 2's Hollywood Talent Agency was able to recruit celebrities such as George Clooney, Julia Roberts, and Leonardo DiCaprio. Quotes Gallery Images Dr. Evil and Mr. Bigglesworth.jpg|Dr. Evil and Mr. Bigglesworth Dr. Evil and Number 2.jpg|Dr. Evil and Number 2 Dr. Evil Jerry Springer.jpg|Dr. Evil in the Jerry Springer Show Dr. Evil and Mini Me.jpg|Dr. Evil and Mini Me in Space suits. 200px-Drevil million dollars.jpg Dr.Evil.jpg|Dr. Evil Videos 25 great dr evil quotes Hard Knock Life (Dr. Evil remix) Sam Smith Dr. Evil Cold Open - Saturday Night Live|Dr. Evil and Number 2 Trivia *He is based on James Bond's arch-nemesis Ernst Stavro Blofeld. Ironically enough, the 2015 film Spectre (part of the reboot of the James Bond franchise) revealed Blofeld as James Bond's foster brother. *Jim Carrey was originally cast as Dr. Evil, but had to drop out due to scheduling conflicts with Liar Liar. Also Mike Myers did not want to play multiple characters in the Austin Powers ''series at that time. *In ''Goldmember, during the scene where Dr. Evil got hit in the crotch, Mike Myers didn't wear any protection, because he wanted his reaction to be real. Category:Incompetent Category:Archenemy Category:Parody/Homage Category:Redeemed Category:Movie Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Tragic Category:Comedy Villains Category:Egotist Category:Kidnapper Category:Big Bads Category:On & Off Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Hegemony Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Supervillains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Greedy Category:Scapegoat Category:Blackmailers Category:Extortionists Category:Parents Category:Strategic Category:Destroyers Category:Aristocrats Category:Murderer Category:Non-Action Category:Tyrants Category:Gaolers Category:Polluters Category:Businessmen Category:Psychopath Category:Crime Lord Category:Mastermind Category:Siblings Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Honorable Category:Internet Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:In Love Category:Weaklings Category:Insecure Category:Arrogant Category:Cowards Category:Criminals Category:Homicidal Category:Extravagant Category:Sophisticated Category:Self-Aware Category:Wealthy Category:Terrorists Category:Amoral